Hecho a la medida
by Nyroge
Summary: Uno rubio, el otro castaño; ojos miel y ojos violetas. Un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto y un adulto atrapado en un cuerpo más pequeño. Diferentes, y a la vez similares, pero sin importar sus diferencias, ya fueran muchas o pocas, es como si estuvieran hechos a la medida de cada uno...


**Hullo, mis lectores(?)**

**Hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por aquí .La Universidad y el rol me consumen , sí, como escucharon xD. Pero no he escrito nada porque no he querido, es porque no he tenido inspiración y pues…ésta idea me vino a la mente cuando tuvimos una charla con mi partner sobre lo que nos gusta de ésta pareja. Y pues ésta idea surgió en mi cabeza. La había estado posponiendo pero finalmente la acabé, aunque a eso de la madrugada así que probablemente tenga un par de errores o algo(?)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y jamás lo harán. Son de papi Himaruya. **

**Setting: Canon **

Please, enjoy

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Les separaba un mundo de diferencias, culturas, costumbres, idiomas, historia misma. Eran tan diferentes…pero a la vez tan parecidos, dos piezas de un puzle talladas para caer una con la otra.

La historia de uno, calzaba con la historia del otro.

Eran tan diferentes…pero con esa historia que los unía…

¿Quién dice que el amor perfecto es el de los opuestos extremos? Aquel era un error y también un acierto, pero no se puede esperar un amor perfecto de dos mundos diferentes, no, aquel no era el equilibrio…Opuestos pero similares, con un punto de unión, los defectos del otro eran los desperfectos internos que el otro no deseaba mostrar. La verdad latente de uno, era la verdad escondida del otro. Las mentiras que salían de una boca, eran las mismas mentiras que el otro se tragaba y jamás dejaba salir.

Un mundo de diferencias, el mismo mundo de similitudes…el que los unía en silencio a pesar de lo que el resto pensara, aunque los demás lo desaprobarán, aunque tuvieran que fingir odio y neutralidad, aquel lazo seguía ahí…

_Un mundo de diferencias…_

Él rubio cenizo, el otro castaño. Cabellos color sol, sol que podía ver siempre que visitaba al asiático. Cabellos oscuros…oscuros como las nubes que anunciaban lluvia en la casa del eslavo.

Ojos violetas como las joyas que alguna vez portó el hombre más pequeño en las copas que bebía. Ojos color miel, tan cálidos y brillantes como los pocos días que el más alto tenía de vez en cuando y disfrutaba.

Iván era alto, la altura de los edificios que Yao poseía y las pagodas que adornaban sus tierras. Yao era más bajo y pequeño, pequeño como la cabaña en donde el ruso vivió su infancia.

La piel de uno era tan blanca como la nieve que cubría sus tierras, la del otro era tostada y ligeramente amarillenta como los campos del asiático en pleno otoño.

Uno era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, y el otro un adulto en el cuerpo de un ser más pequeño. Pero ambos poseían aún la inocencia e infantilidad de un pequeño cualquiera.

Él nació en un sitio de frío y nieve, sin comida, sin abrigo, en un mundo que no se preparó apropiadamente para recibirlo. El otro abrió los ojos a un mundo cálido, pero devastado por las guerras y la matanza de su propia gente.

Uno siempre deseo una familia, alguien que le guiase paso a paso, que le enseñase el mundo , un mundo que podía ser bello, alguien como él que le sonriera y le llevase a lugares más cálidos, que le mostrara cómo funcionaba todo, que le cuidase, que le alimentase, que le tratase bien, que fuera su amigo. El otro adoptó a su propia familia y le dio todo lo que Ivan hubiera deseado a otros que luego se irían o se los llevarían.

Iván hubiera deseado dejar un bello recuerdo en alguien, una marca, una bella marca que alguien recordaría con una sonrisa, una hermosa memoria. Yao recordaba con pesar cada noche la marca de odio en su espalda y en sus recuerdos.

Él quería amor y cuidado, el otro quiso entregar cariño y protección.

Iván quería proteger a alguien a quién amara…Yao…Yao también lo deseaba.

Eran un rompecabezas esperando ser armado, un rompecabezas que se unió una tarde cualquiera, bajo la sombra de un árbol entre risas, y sonrisas, entre miradas avergonzadas y otras más fijas. Una tarde donde los dedos revolotearon por los vientres de ambos sacándose carcajadas, donde las manos se chocaron accidentalmente y acabaron entrelazadas. Donde los labios siempre fríos de uno, fueron calentados por los del otro. Las pestañas de ambos encontrándose debajo de dos pares de ojos llenos de amor y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo. Una tarde cuando ambas narices se rosaron divertidas, y donde sus bocas se encontraron por primera, pero no por última vez.

Y a su vez el mismo rojo que los unió alguna vez, volvía a hacerlo de nuevo, otra noche. Sólo que el rojo no teñía ahora una bandera, sino que teñía unas sabanas, unos cubrecamas que se movían con cierto ritmo bajo dos cuerpos sumidos en un vaivén hipnótico y placentero, encontrándose sus cabellos, sus ojos, sus pieles, sus labios y cuerpos tan diferentes uno del otro, ordenándose el rompe cabezas, descubriéndose y ajustándose sus piezas, uniéndolas con rojo, con el carmín que no podría separarlos aunque el mundo clamara por ello.

El niño encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto recuperaba su infancia, y sus deseos, mientras que el adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un ser más pequeño descubría a un ser a quién cuidar y dar todo lo antes arrebatado.

_La familia arrebatada a ambos _

Entregar el amor que jamás pudieron.

_El que siempre quisieron. _

Dar la protección y ser protegidos, ese deseo que fue creciendo año tras año.

_Y beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia. _

Las verdades obvias de uno, las verdades ocultas del otro, las mentiras mostradas a flor de piel, y aquellas escondidas detrás de los labios que jamás se atrevían a salir. La soledad de uno, el aislamiento del otro. Lo gruñón de uno~ _La calma e infantilidad del otro. _

La calma y la tormenta, y la calma después de la tormenta misma se convirtieron…aquella vez, una simple tarde de Otoño, donde el sol era lo suficientemente cálido como uno, y que a la vez se mezclaba con esa brisa tan fría como las ya tan conocidas para el otro. Un amor que nació en una estación hecha para ambos, que tenía un poco de ambos.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas, pequeño Yao? —Se escuchó una suave voz, que atrajo la atención de un asiático quien observaba las hojas de Otoño caer. No necesitó voltearse, pues unos firmes pero cuidadosos brazos se enredaron en su cintura, con la intención de jamás dejarlo ir, aunque el otro sólo deseara quedarse, así, para siempre.

—No es nada, sólo pensaba, aru. —Fue la simple y dulce respuesta que quedó oculta bajo el peso de unos labios que hicieron presión al encontrar los ajenos, tan cálidos como el verano mismo. —Deseas cariños, ¿No?

—Siempre los quiero, pero primero debo saber si éste viejito de aquí está de ánimos —Una risa juguetona sale de sus labios en cuanto ve la boca ajena deformarse en una mueca de disgusto. —Anda…por favor, Yao…—Suplica esa vocecita de niño que le recuerda al mayor porqué está con él, y porqué están aquí.

—Siempre sabes cómo convencerme, aru. —Responde su voz más calmada, que le recuerda al menor porqué le escogió a él desde un principio.

Ambos cuerpos acaban reposando en un sillón, el eslavo en el regazo de Yao, mientras éste abraza su cabeza y pasa los dedos entre las hebras doradas como el sol del menor, sacando tiernos e inocentes suspiros del ruso, y sonrisas en el oriental, quien sólo besa esa frente con amor, desviando su mirada hacia afuera, observando una hoja caer de aquel árbol, el mismo que fue testigo de su amor.

— ¿Qué tanto mira mi pequeño Yao? —Vuelve a preguntar esa dulce voz, ojos grandes y curiosos mirando a los dorados hacia arriba.

—Sólo recordaba cómo nos enamoramos, y lo diferentes que somos, aru. —Un atisbo de tristeza y preocupación notándose en su voz. — ¿Qué tan diferente somos, Ivan…?

El otro sonríe con calidez, rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos para mirarle fijamente.

—Sólo lo suficiente, moya lyubov. Pero no importa si mucho o poco, después de todo…tú estás hecho a mi medida. —Eso saca una sonrisa sincera de los labios del asiático.

—Y tú estás hecho a la mía…—Susurra antes de que ambos labios, cálido y frío, vuelvan a juntarse suavemente para acariciarse con sutileza y para abrigarse con un calor único que sólo dos amantes tan diferentes podrían poseer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Diré acá lo que no dije allá arriba por motivos de spoilers(?) , pero cuando con mi partner hablamos de esto, ella (quién adora al personaje de Rusia con su alma) me dijo un par de cosas sobre lo solo que se sentía Iván cuando niño, y que, aún teniendo hermanas, no tenía amigos propios, ni nadie que le dijera cómo se hacían las cosas –de nuevo, tenía a sus hermanas, pero ese es otro tema. Y luego le mencioné todo lo que Yao le dio a Kiku y cómo éste acabó ''traicionándolo'' , ella entonces dijo ''Todo lo que Yao hizo con sus hermanos, es lo que Ivan hubiera deseado tener cuando menor'' , y surgió el tema de su personalidad cruel e infantil, y en cómo la personalidad de Yao complementaba a la de Ivan, pero a la vez tenia similitudes . La infantilidad del asiático en ciertas ocasiones, por ejemplo. O lo gruñón que éste podía y lo que entretenía eso al eslavo. **

**Otra cosa realmente graciosa y que lo sacamos de nuestros roles, era el hecho de que alguien tan bajito como Yao, tuviera tanto carácter para enfrentar a alguien tan alto e intimidante como Ivan, de cierta forma Yao sigue viendo a Ivan como un niño que requiere cuidados /lo que sigue es simplemente taldo entre ambas/ pero básicamente saqué la idea de las diferencias y similitudes de ambos, al igual que las necesidades de ambos, y cómo éstas se complementarían perfectamente si se llevan a cabo de una buena manera. **

**Eso. Parte del crédito lo tiene mi partner Okami uvu **

**Si quieres dejar un review, adelante, sólo haz click en el recuadro y escribe tu crítica u opinión. No olvides colocar tu nombre en el recuadro más pequeño. ¡No importa si no tienes cuenta de fanfiction! Puedes comentar de todas formas owo **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
